starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Ariel Hanson
Terran Confederacy Terran Dominion (2500—2503) Raynor's Raiders (2504—) |job=Scientist Doctor |family=Talise Cogan (mother), Bernard Hanson (father) |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Dr. Ariel Hanson is a scientist associated with Raynor's Raiders. She is a selfless and altruistic individual.2009-08-20, Starcraft II Story & Characters Interview. YouTube, accessed on 2009-09-08 Biography The daughter of Bernard Hanson and Talise Cogan, Ariel Hanson was taken from Tarsonis at a young age Agria, the colony newly-founded by her father. Her mother remained on Tarsonis, so in a sense the colony acted as her mother. Ariel Hanson grew to be a genius. At age six she was reading advanced chemistry notes, and at age eleven she had written a paper on mutagenic effects on the rare trabillia flower. She graduated from upper school two years early and was offered a scholarship at Tarsonis University. Despite the rich biodiversity available to study on Agria, she traveled to Tarsonis over her father's objections. She spent three years there and met her mother, Talis Cogan. However, Cogan prioritized work and achievement over her relationship with her daughter. A frustrated Ariel Hanson decided to return to Agria, with Cogan telling her she was running from the "real" world. Her father was happy she was back and didn't ask any awkward questions. While her father remained the colony's chairman, Ariel Hanson effectively became his second-in-command. Her duties included holding a round of hands-on health examinations.Dominion Propaganda, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-06-19 Due to the Fall of the Confederacy, Agria was taken over by the Terran Dominion. They provided a defense force. In 2503 pirates raided the colony, intending to steal its advanced technology. The Dominion fought back, but many innocent colonists were killed in the crossfire. Hanson risked her life to save dozens of innocent bystanders trapped in areas of heavy fighting. She now believed the Dominion saw the colonists as expendable.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Ariel Hanson. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. The Second Great War Later, she was caught up in the war with the zerg. Her main wish is for life to return to normal. She can represent a positive moral influence on Jim Raynor,Allen 'Delsyn' Rausch, Chris Metzen, Andy Chambers. Behind the Lore of StarCraft II (PC). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-10-12. acting as something of a love interest (albeit limited by Raynor's status as a mercenary)2008-12-10, BlizzCon 2008: Starcraft II lore panel. Joystiq. Accessed on 2008-13-10 and representing his "good side".Tom Phoenix. BlizzCon 2008: Starcraft II Lore Panel. StarCraft II Armory. Accessed 2008-10-12. Game Effect Dr. Hanson can be found in the Hyperion s lab, where upgrades can be purchased.Michael McWhertor. 2010-04-23. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Once More Into The Campaign. Kotaku. Accessed 2010-04-24. Notes Hanson was originally conceived as a "male citizen" kind of person. However, Blizzard instead made her a "doctor lady with glasses" who "looks really cute". She is the opposite of Tychus Findlay, acting as "the angel on Raynor's shoulder," as opposed to Findlay being the "devil." Images File:ArielHanson SC2 Art1.jpg|Early artwork File:ArielHanson SC2 Art2.jpg|Hanson's advertisement File:ArielHanson_SC2_Cine1.jpg|Ariel Hanson without glasses. References Hanson, Ariel Category:Terran scientists Category:Terran medical personnel